Honey and the Bee
by Autumn-is-beautiful
Summary: Choji has been rejected and called fat by every girl he ever liked. He gave up on romance, but perhaps one shy civilian girl can change that.
1. beginnings

Choji has been neglected in the romance department, both in the anime and to somewhat in fanfiction, so I thought I would give him someone. In this fic, both Choji and my OC are in their early to mid-twenties. Any other questions, review or PM me.

Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine.

* * *

Choji headed for the BBQ, intent on the enticing smells wafting his way. But he wasn't so fixated as to notice the young woman in front of him, struggling with a large crate. "Do you want help with that?" He asked kindly, turning to look at the woman. She was a little on the plump side, and had blond hair that hung in curls to her shoulders. Her eyes were a warm brown.

"Oh, no. You don't have to." Her voice was quiet and gentle.

"I insist." He said, taking the crate with ease. "Now, where does this need to go?"

"Around the back of the BBQ, if you don't mind. Thank you." The shy woman followed him to the back door.

"Is there food in here?" Choji was always interested in food.

"These are the herbs and spices used to flavor the BBQ. I grow them."

"That's great. The BBQ tastes better here than it does anywhere else!"

The woman blushed slightly, noticing the concealed compliment to the spices she grew.

The owner of the BBQ greeted Choji as he entered the back of the kitchen. "Choji! My best customer! What are you doing back here?"

"Good morning Hiro. I was just carrying the crate for … um, I forgot to ask your name." Choji turned apologetically to the girl.

"Hachimitsu, but you can call me Mitsu."

"Ah yes! Mitsu is one of my suppliers. She sells the spices for most of the restaurants in the village. Sit down both of you! I'll bring out some BBQ!" the bubbly man cried.

As they ate, the conversation flowed freely about food and spices. Choji was an avid listener, and Mitsu was more than happy to explain how each spice should be used, and in combination with each other. She seemed to come out of her shell a little when talking about her spices and cooking. Her tone took on animated cast, instead of the almost apologetic tone she had used at first. Her smile lit up her face, lending her a beauty that had been hidden before.

Choji was happy to note as they ate that Mitsu was not one of the girls who ate hardly anything, always on a diet, nor did she comment on how much he ate.

"So! My barbeque was good, wasn't it?"

"It always is Hiro." Choji smiled.

"Well you should thank Mitsu. she helped me develop my special recipe."

Choji turned to Mitsu. "Really? Well then, I thank you."

"You're welcome." A blush tinged her cheeks, and she looked at the table. After a moment she stood up. "I should probably get going Hiro. Thank you for the meal."

"No problem. It's the least I could offer since you won't take payment for turning my barbeque recipe into a raging success."

"I didn't do much." She protested quietly.

"Nonsense."

It became almost routine for the two to run into each other. Choji always insisted on carrying the crates, no matter how much Mitsu protested.

_I have to find some way to repay him for all he's done. Hmm. Well I know he loves the barbeque. I could make him a spice packet of the secret recipe. If I don't tell him what's in it, just that it is the spicing used in the barbeque, I wouldn't be betraying Hiro's secret recipe. I'll do that. _Preparing her spices was soothing, familiar work. When she finished, she placed them in a red cloth bag. _There. Now all I have to do is find him. I'm sure Hiro knows where I can find him. But that can wait until tomorrow. The basil and mint still need watering, and there are weeds sprouting in the oregano. I will tend to my garden today. And tomorrow I will find him._ She hummed to herself as she worked. The bees were buzzing lazily, frogs were croaking in the pond, and the clouds drifted slowly across the sky.

* * *

**A/n: Hachimitsu is Japanese for honey, thus the name of this story.**


	2. deliveries

A/n: I changed the first chapter a bit, I wasn't really happy with it, Miko Hayashi suggested that the first chapter was rushed, and she was right.

Disclaimer: Only the OCs are mine.

* * *

Mitsu's day began the way it did every day: with a cup of tea. _Chai sounds good._ _I'll need anise seeds, cardamom, cloves, ginger, cinnamon…._ The fragrant steam was calming. _There is really nothing quite like spices fresh from the garden_ she thought. Thinking about spices reminded her of her deliveries and Choji. So that morning, after she watered her garden she went to search him out.

When she arrived at the BBQ, Hiro gave her Choji's address, a smile in his eye. _It will do her good to have a friend, and it will do him good to meet a sweet girl who doesn't pressure him to diet like that Ino does. _

She entered the apartment complex that the sheet of paper listed, and she was peering at the numbers when a man in ninja gear passed her. He stopped and said it was troublesome, but he could help her find what she was looking for. She read off the address, and his eyes, which had been only half open previously opened completely. "You're looking for Choji?" he asked in surprise.

"Yes. Do you know him?"

"He's my best friend. But he's not in right now. I think I know where to find him though." With that he turned and went back down the hallway. Mitsu looked at his retreating form in confusion for a moment before following the peculiar ninja.

"So how did you meet Choji?' Shikamaru asked, curious.

"I provide the spices for the restaurants in town, including the BBQ."

"He does love his barbeque." Shikamaru confirmed. But silently he wondered about her. Choji seemed to have given up on romance in the past couple of years, after being rejected and told to diet many times, especially by Ino, but here was a young woman looking for his apartment. She was no stunning beauty, but she had a shy, quiet smile that lit up her whole face and lent her beauty.

His thoughts were interrupted by a quiet question. "Where are we going?"

"Oh. I forgot. Sorry. We're going to the training grounds." A rumble shook the ground, and Mitsu stopped in her tracks.

"It's okay. That's just his total expansion jutsu." He beckoned her to follow him to the edge of the clearing where she could see without trees to block her view. She gasped. Choji was a giant! He towered over the trees, and his feet were planted in new craters in the ground.

"Oi. Choji!" Her guide called. "There's someone here to see you!" He called to the giant. Choji abruptly regained his normal size and walked over.

"Shikamaru?" Then he saw the blond behind him and called "Mitsu!"

"Hello, Choji." _She doesn't put any honorific after his name, and neither did he add one to hers. This is interesting. _Shikamaru thought.

"What brings you here?" "

I just wanted to thank you for always helping me with my deliveries. I brought you this." She held out the red bag. "It's the seasonings for your favorite barbeque. It's not much, but it was all I could think of." She mumbled.

"Thank you. I love it. You really didn't have to get me anything though, you know."

"It's the least I could do."

"I don't mind."

Mitsu blushed and looked at the ground, at a loss as to what to say. "Um, I'd probably better get going, I have to make another delivery today."

"Do you need help carrying them again?"

"You don't have to."

"I know, but I want to." He smiled at her.

Shikamaru decided to follow the interesting pair, still lost in his thoughts. _I haven't seen Choji this comfortable around a female our age that wasn't one of our friends for years. Hmm. _

As Choji and Mitsu walked, they talked about the spice packet. Mitsu wouldn't give up any specifics about the secret recipe, but they had a lively discussion over which spices went best with which type of meat.

Shikamaru took a good look at her house as they approached. A house says a lot about a person. The house was a small one, painted a cheerful green with tan doors and shutters for the windows. Behind the house he could see a huge fenced in area. _That must be where she grows her spices._ The grass was neatly trimmed, and there were no fallen leaves beneath either of the trees in her front yard, indicating raking. _A very neat, orderly, pleasant house._

"Come on in, you two."

Choji realized that Shikamaru had followed them. _Wouldn't following us be classified as troublesome?_

The inside of the house was also painted in light colors, and paintings of landscapes and animals adorned the walls. Choji walked over to the wall and asked "Who made these? They're really well done."

Mitsu blushed. "I painted them."

"They're great."

"Thanks."

Shikamaru watched in surprise as a small brown shape approached the two unnoticed and gently butted the woman with its head. "Oh. Hisho. You probably want fed, don't you?" she asked the small faun.

"You have a faun?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yes. His mother was killed by wolves, so I've been raising him." She followed the faun out of the hallway, and the two men followed her. She was bending over the refrigerator when Shikamaru's voice came "Deer are important to my clan. Hisho looks like he's from one of our herds. I thank you for rescuing him." Mitsu blinked at the formality that had crept into his tone, but decided to ignore it and handed him the bottle. "Would you like to feed Hisho then?"

Shikamaru gently took the bottle and knelt on the floor. Hisho butted him when he wasn't fast enough to bring the bottle into the feeding position. That got a laugh out of the humans. "Yep. He's one of ours."

"Does that mean you'll take him with you?" Mitsu asked, sadness in her voice.

"Nah. It looks like he's doing fine here."

"Well I'd better collect the next delivery. I'll leave Hisho's feeding to you, _Shika_maru-kun." She said, stressing the first syllable. "After all, a deer out to be able to look after a faun, right?"

Shikamaru realized she was making a joke because Shika meant deer in Japanese. He smiled. _It's good she has a sense of humor._

She grabbed a crate and headed out a door in the back, and Choji followed her, leaving the lazy ninja with the faun.

Choji looked at the endless rows of neatly tended plants in awe. "This must take a lot of work."

"It's not that hard." She protested. "Anyways, the ones I need are over this way." They collected basil, rosemary, garlic, paprika, and parsley, as well as several that Choji didn't recognize. He sniffed the air appreciatively. _They smell really good. _The smell made his belly growl, to his embarrassment.

"I've been a bad hostess, not offering food, but I'll make lunch in a minute or two. Shall we see if the deer is done feeding my faun?"

Choji found it amusing that she seemed to have decided to call Shikamaru "the deer." Though he tried to squash the twinge of jealousy that arose in response to her giving his best friend a nickname. _There's nothing to be jealous of. Shikamaru is happily engaged to "that troublesome woman" as he calls Temari. _

Entering the house, they saw the ninja sprawled on her couch, asleep. Mitsu put her hands on her hips at the sight, but when Choji opened his mouth to say something, she laid a finger against his lips in a shushing gesture. She marched to the kitchen and took a pinch of a black powder out of a jar on the counter. She marched back to the sleeping ninja, and as he inhaled, she let the powder loose just below his nose so that he inhaled it. The lazy ninja woke up coughing, sneezing and wheezing. "What did you do to me?" he demanded. "I was having a perfectly good nap!"

"You shouldn't sleep when there's work to be done. It annoys me." She said with a small smile. "If you boys wouldn't mind delivering this, I will have lunch ready for you when you return."

Shikamaru looked at her reproachfully as he gingerly rubbed his tender nose and followed his best friend out the door.

"She didn't have to do that to me." Shikamaru complained.

"You deserved it," his friend replied.

"Now you're taking her side? Troublesome." He grumped. "So, spill. Do you like her?"

Choji looked at his feet. "Yeah. I think so, but why would someone like her like someone like me?"

Shikamaru looked at him, totally serious. "You are my best friend. She would be lucky to have someone like you in her life."

"Thanks Shikamaru. What would I have done without you all these years?"

"Probably spent less time watching the clouds."

Choji couldn't help but smile at that. "Probably."

* * *

After return from their delivery, the men entered the house to a delicious smell. Rice, Miso soup, and spicy tuna sushi was laid out in enormous quantities on the table.

"Oh! It smells so good!" Choji cried. _The way to his heart is definitely through his stomach, and Mitsu has that figured out._

"Sit down and eat. I made plenty, so have as much as you want. I mean it Choji."

"Are you sure? I can eat a lot."

"I know. I made plenty, even for you."

Shikamaru was happy that Choji had found someone else who accepted his eating habits, and didn't lecture him on dieting like most of the girls he had liked. Even if she _had_ been troublesome and made him inhale pepper during his nap.

When even Choji had finished his meal, they thanked the woman for her hospitality and food, and parted ways, although with some reluctance on Mitsu and Choji's parts.


	3. routines

I'm glad people seem to be enjoying my story. It's hard writing a civilian character, since all the main characters in Naruto are ninjas, but I like a challenge. Maybe for a challenge I'll try writing a Shino x OC romance story next.

Disclaimer: I do not even have delusions of owning Naruto.

* * *

A couple of weeks after Choji and Mitsu first met, Choji once again asked "Do you want me to carry that?"

And for the first time Mitsu simply replied "Thank you."

Choji looked at her, surprised. "You didn't protest. You always say 'You don't have to.'"

"You will carry it even if I protest, so I may as well give in gracefully and just thank you."

He smiled at her as he took the crate. "Let's see. It's Tuesday, so Ichiraku's, right?"

"That's right."

As they walked, Mitsu was unusually silent. Choji let her think, knowing that if she wanted his input she would ask. Sure enough, after a few minutes she spoke. "I think Hisho is old enough to join the rest of the Nara's herd. Shikamaru said he was one of their deer, and he's been weaned."

"I'm sure you can still visit him whenever you want." Choji comforted.

"I know, but I'll still miss him. I'm sure Shikamaru's family will take good care of him."

"Shikamaru may be lazy at times, but he'll take good care of Hisho."

Their conversation was interrupted by a yell from the ramen stand "HEY! THE SPICE GIRL IS HERE! YOU CAN MAKE MY RAMEN NOW!"

"Hello Naruto." Mitsu responded at a much more reasonable volume.

"HEY CHOJI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

"He was carrying the spices for me."

"THAT'S NICE OF HIM. CHOJI'S NICE, BUT RAMEN IS BETTER!"

"You do have a one track mind, don't you?"

"THAT'S NOT NICE, MITSU! I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW I HAVE A THREE-TRACK MIND!" He held up one finger "I'M GOING TO BRING SASUKE BACK!" He held up a second finger "I'M GOING TO BE HOKAGE!" He held up a third finger "AND I'M GOING TO EAT THE MOST DELICIOUS RAMEN IN THE WORLD!" He nodded happily, apparently proud of himself for having three goals.

Mitsu giggled, and Choji smiled. Naruto was, well, Naruto. He was goofy and obsessed with ramen and Sasuke, and he could be clueless, especially about Hinata's crush on him, but somehow he made friends out of everyone anyways.

"Here's your ramen." Ayame told Naruto.

"THANK YOU!" he told the daughter of the owner of the ramen stand. Then he turned to Mitsu and saluted her with his chopsticks before plunging them into the noodles and stuffing them into his mouth, a look of pure bliss spreading across his face.

Mitsu laughed and saluted him with a sprig of rosemary before saying her goodbyes.

"I wonder if Naruto's parents knew he would be a ramen fanatic? Why else would they have given him a name that means 'fishcake,' like the ones you put on ramen?"

Choji laughed. "Well, it certainly fits him."

"Hmm. Do you have friends with normal names?"

"Define normal, _Honey._" Mitsu's heart skipped a beat when Choji called her that, even as a joke because that's what her name meant.

"Point taken, _Butterfly_."

The humor left Choji's voice as he replied. "No one takes a ninja seriously when his name means 'butterfly.'"

"I'm sure that's just until they get to know you." Mitsu reassured.

Choji smiled at her and they continued walking quietly until he broke the silence. "I leave on a mission tomorrow."

"Stay safe." Mitsu wished.

"I'll be alright. It's just an escort mission, but I'll be gone for 2 weeks."

"When you come back, you know where to find me."

"I'll be back on a Thursday, so I'll find you making a delivery to the dango shop, right?"

"Be careful."

"I promise."


	4. promise kept

Disclaimer: Only Mitsu is mine, all the rest belong to Masashi Kishimoto. Except that Mitsu is Choji's girl, and Kishimoto owns Choji, so does that mean that he owns Mitsu indirectly as well? Darn it. I guess I own nothing.

* * *

When Choji got back to Konoha, he headed for the dango shop, knowing Mitsu would make a delivery there. When he reached the stand, Mitsu was facing away from him, unpacking the spices from her crate. When she heard the owner greet Choji, she spun around and surprised both of them by hugging the ninja. "You came back!"

"I promised I would, and I keep my promises."

"Did the mission go okay?"

"3 diplomats have safely returned to Iwa."

"I knew you could do it."

Choji smiled gratefully at her and they continued walking for a moment before Mitsu spoke again. "Oh. I just remembered I'm supposed to swing by the hospital and pick up a few plants."

"You grow medicinal herbs too?"

"No, but some of the plants that can be used to flavor food can also have medicinal properties. My cloves got hit pretty bad by a fungus, and the hospital greenhouse also grows them because they can be used for stomachaches and toothaches. They agreed to give me a few plants, since when their chives got eaten by an insect, I gave them some of mine."

"What do they use chives for?"

"Primarily to reduce blood pressure and cholesterol."

"That's good."

"It's nice to be able to trade with the hospital, because if anything were to happen to the plants either of us grows, we would at least be able to get started again with plants from the other."

"Does that happen often?"

"Not often, but occasionally. Someone new is supposed to meet me to give me the plants this time. Someone named Sakura."

"Sakura?"

"Do you know her?"

"She graduated from the Academy the same year I did. She was Naruto's teammate. She's a medic ninja now."

"I like Naruto, but I think being on a team with him and having to deal with him constantly would strain my patience."

"It definitely strained her patience too."

A pink-haired young woman met them at the entrance of the hospital.

"Choji! And this must be the spice grower."

"Sakura, this is Mitsu. Mitsu, this is Sakura."

"Nice to meet you." Mitsu offered with a shy smile.

"Hello. Let me show you to the greenhouse. It was cloves you needed, wasn't it?"

"That's right. Mine got hit by a fungus."

"That's too bad. Here. You can have these three."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. I've heard that we've gotten a lot of plants from you in the past, so it's only fair to let you have a few of ours in return."

Mitsu smiled. "Some of the fans of the restaurants would be very upset if their food tasted different. Especially Naruto if his ramen tasted different."

"Oh, Naruto. I heard more than enough about ramen for a lifetime when I was on his team."

"He is rather obsessed about ramen."

"Rather?" Sakura asked. "Try completely obsessed."

"He _was_ named after a ramen topping."

"But that still doesn't explain why he has volume control issues."

"He's just enthusiastic."

"Well, if he's too _enthusiastic_, just bop him on the head. It solves the problem temporarily. It's the only way I survived being on his team."

"I couldn't hit Naruto!" Choji had to agree with Mitsu. She was sweet and gentle. She could never hit Naruto, no matter how obnoxious he got."

"Well, think about." Sakura advised.

Mitsu kept quiet, not wanting to offend the medic by protesting further. "well, I should probably go plant these."

Sakura nodded, but called "Choji, I have some paperwork for you." As he began to follow her out of the hospital.

Puzzled, Choji remained behind. "What paperwork?"

"There's no paperwork, but spill. Is she your girlfriend?"

"She's just a friend." Choji said, but Sakura wasn't convinced.

"But you would like to be more than friends, wouldn't you?" she asked slyly.

Choji looked at his toes peeking out of his ninja sandals. "I knew it!" Sakura crowed. "Why don't you ask her out?"

"Um, …" Choji was having an internal argument. One little voice in his mind was reminding him that she had hugged him while the other little voice was bringing up every rejection he'd ever faced and trying to convince him that no girl would ever like him.

"You're nervous about asking her out, aren't you?"

Choji didn't say anything, but Sakura assumed she was right. Choji was praying that Sakura didn't deide to try to play matchmaker. That never ended well when she did.

"You should ask her. She seems perfect for you." Choji breathed a sigh of relief. _Thank you. Thank you. Thank you._ He nodded and fled before she could change her mind and decide to try to set them up.


	5. the first kiss

Disclaimer: I was happy being in denial, but I guess I have to give it up and admit I do not own Naruto.

By popular request I now bring you: fluff!

* * *

Mitsu was heading for the market when she recognized the person in front of her. It was Shikamaru. They had become friends through Choji, and through Hisho, the Nara faun that Mitsu had rescued. Shikamaru recognized her as well and greeted her lazily, but Mitsu responded with a slightly forced smile. Shikamaru frowned, "What's wrong Mitsu?"

"Nothing's wrong. I'm just tired."

"You're lying. What is it?"

Mitsu hesitated. "Choji just thinks of me as a friend, doesn't he?"

"Why do you say that?" Shikamaru asked.

"For a month now, every time that he's not on a mission, he carries my deliveries, and we often eat lunch together. But it's been a month of this, and he's never tried to make anything more out of our interactions." Her voice was miserable.

Shikamaru sighed. "He does like you as more than a friend. He often sighs and stares off into since he met you. But he's been rejected and called fat so many times that I don't think he believes any woman could ever like him. I think he is afraid of ruining your friendship and be rejected again. You'll have to make the first move."

"Are you sure he likes me?"

"I'm sure of it. You're all he ever talks about. And what he says is always good. He may be clueless and scared of rejection, but he loves you."

* * *

The next day, when Choji and Mitsu were sitting in the grass, eating their lunch, she took a deep breath and reached out her hand to take his.

Choji stared at their hands in shock. Worried despite Shikamaru's reassurances, Mitsu asked "You do like me, don't you?"

"Yes. Of course I do. How could I not? You're one of the best things that ever happened to me!"

"Good." She smiled at him and rested her head on his shoulder, snuggling a little closer.

Hesitantly, he gave her hand a little squeeze, and she returned the gesture. _She likes me!_

After a while, Mitsu's hand slipped from Choji's and he realized that she had fallen asleep curled up against him. He carefully reached out his arm and placed it about her, gently holding her close so that she would not fall over. He stared at the bright blue sky, still trying to wrap his brain around the news that the woman he loved and thought unattainable liked him. She liked him, just as he was. He had been rejected all his life, but she had chosen him. Choji thought his heart would burst with happiness.

Mitsu eventually drifted back to wakefulness, and realized that her right side was warm. She was curled against Choji's side, and his arm was about her. She smiled up at him, and reached one finger out to gently trace the spiral mark on his cheek. He smiled back at her and pulled her a little closer. She sighed happily. No man had ever made her feel so looked after, like she was something precious.

The sunset was gorgeous, and when it disappeared below the horizon, Choji asked "Do you want to go to dinner?"

"I'd love to."

"BBQ? It is where we met."

"That would be nice."

Hiro smiled inwardly as the two walked in, hand in hand. _It took them long enough to get together. _"I'll set you two up a booth." He called.

"I'm still having trouble believing that you like me." Choji admitted as they sat at the booth.

"Why? You're strong and brave and kind. You make feel like I'm someone precious."

"You really think that of me?"

"Of course I do. You are one of the best things that ever happened to me." She echoed the words he had spoken to her this afternoon.

They ate their meal holding their chopsticks in one hand, holding each other's hand with the other.

When they had finished the meal, Choji walked her home, his arm around her waist possessively. When they reached her house, she turned to face him, her face upturned to look at the taller man. He cupped her cheek gently in one of his large hands and brought his face to hers. His lips tenderly caressed hers, and she responded, arms curling about his neck, drawing them closer together.

Looking deeply into her warm brown eyes, Choji asked "Would you like to go to the festival with me tomorrow?"

"I'd love to."

They kissed again, before Choji reluctantly said "It's getting late. I should probably let you sleep."

"One last kiss goodnight." She brought her lips up to his once more.


	6. festival

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, not me.

Also, I have a new story out Caught in a Spiderweb, so check it out. It will not detract from my posting of this story. You will still get one chapter every day until this story is done.

* * *

Mitsu greeted Choji warmly when he arrived at her house the next morning and slipped her hand in his as they walked to the festival. Choji was ecstatic: it wasn't just a dream. She really liked him.

They got to stroll the festival for a short time before a man in a strange green outfit ran up to Choji and began congratulating him on "his youthful flower and the vibrancy of his youth." Mitsu just stared at the strange person.

"Mitsu, this is Rock Lee. Lee, this is Mitsu."

Lee kept yelling about youthfulness, until Tenten arrived with Neji, who just glared at his teammate to shut up. "But Neji, don't you want to meet Choji's youthful flower?"

"I can meet her better without the headache your shouting gives me."

Lee seemed unperturbed by his teammate's icy demeanor. "This is Mitsu!" he exclaimed.

"I'm Neji, and this is Tenten." The man with the pale eyes introduced.

"It's nice to meet you."

"Are you a civilian?" Tenten asked.

"Yes. I grow spices for all the restaurants in town."

"Ah. That explains how Choji met you."

More of Choji's friends surrounded them, wanting to meet Choji's new girlfriend.

"_Choji_ has a girlfriend?" a loud man with spiky blond hair asked incredulously. Sakura smacked him. "How do you plan to become Hokage if you're about as sensitive as a tree stump?"

They were all curious about Mitsu, but none of the others was as insensitive as to voice surprise that Choji could get a girlfriend.

Mitsu had already met Shikamaru, Naruto and Sakura, but she was introduced to Kiba, Hinata, Sai, Ino, and Temari.

After a few minutes, Sakura said pointedly, "Well, we should let them get on with their date." and they dispersed.

Choji and Mitsu continued strolling the festival grounds, hand in hand, enjoying the sights and stands selling everything imaginable.

A call came from behind them. "Choji!"

They turned to find a man who looked a lot like Choji, though older and a woman standing with him.

Choji took charge of introductions. "Mitsu, these are my parents. Mother, Father, this is Mitsu."

"It's nice to finally meet you, Mitsu." Choji's mother smiled. "We've heard so much about you from Choji."

"I hope it was all good."

"Of course. I don't think he could bring himself to say something about you besides praise. He's been able to talk about nothing but you since he met you. He thinks you're amazing, and raves about your food" The couple blushed. "Aw. Don't they look adorable together!" Choji's mother stage whispered to her husband.

Choji's father raised an eyebrow at his wife. "Perhaps we should stop embarrassing them and let them continue their date." He hinted.

As the couples went their separate ways Choji whispered. "I meant everything I told them about you. You are amazing."

"You're pretty amazing too."

The sun had set, the fireworks were done, and Mitsu and Choji were wishing the night didn't have to end. "Mitsu, I have a another mission tomorrow, but I'll be back soon."

She wiggled closer and he put his arms around her comfortingly. "It's only a C-rank mission. I'll be fine."

"Promise me you'll come back."

"I promise. I'll always be here for you, Mitsu. You mean the world to me. There's nothing that could keep me from you."

She snuggled against him. "I'll miss you."

'I'll miss you too, but I gave my word that I'll come back to you."

"And you'll always be with me?"

"Always."

"I love you, Choji."

"I love you too."


	7. love is sure funny

Disclaimer: Just in case no one noticed the disclaimers in every other chapter, I will repeat: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Choji had set off for his mission feeling invincible. _Mitsu loves me!_ But that feeling had soon dissipated. It was hard to be happy while trying to dodge kunai fitted with exploding tags, poisoned senbons and to protect the "merchant" who had hired them. If he was really an innocent merchant, he wouldn't have enemies like these after him, and this wouldn't have been a C rank mission. This was supposed to be an easy mission, a break. But their attackers were more than just your ordinary bandits. Either way, he still had to win. He had promised Mitsu that he would return, that nothing could stop him from returning to her.

Dodge, parry, jump, smash, _how long has this battle dragged on for?_ The sides were pretty evenly matched. Their attackers were less skilled, but they were persistent and there were four of them against just Choji and Shikamaru. The recovering laze couldn't immobilize all of them at once, and their efforts to reduce their opponents numbers had left both sides breathing hard, but still at an impasse. Choji remembered a talk Shikamaru had once had with him, describing how in Shogi, when at an impasse, sometimes one had to use a sacrificial piece. _I don't want to die, but maybe I don't have to. _

Choji charged the middle ninja, and the shinobi raised his kunai, ready to slash down, expecting the Konoha ninja to once again parry with his own kunai and try to slash back as had happened the last several times. Instead, Choji left his kunai, opting instead to try to evade the attack while still moving forwards. It worked in part. He felt the knife rip through the cloth at his side and a spreading, warm wetness, but he managed to punch the other ninja in the head hard enough to throw him back several feet and knock him out. As the foreigners looked to where their leader lay crumpled, Choji took advantage of the opportunity and charged, heedless of the pain in his side. Choji knocked out the remaining ninja that Shikamaru had not captured with his shadow when they were momentarily distracted. One hand pressed to his side to try to stop the bleeding, he used his remaining hand to take care of the immobilized ninja. Before the last opponent had even hit the ground, Shikamaru dashed over to his best friend who was swaying, slightly at first, then more and more.

When Choji opened his eyes again, he saw the all too familiar white ceiling of the hospital. Turning his head slightly he could see his best friend asleep in the chair beside the bed and Mitsu looking at him with worry in her eyes. "I'm all right." He assured her. "I promised I would be all right. I have no intention of breaking my promises to you. I could never do that to you." Tears welled up in Mitsu's eyes, and she didn't try to halt them from trailing down her cheeks and dripping off of her chin, as she moved nearer to the bed, a tender look in her eyes.

Shikamaru continued feigning sleep even though he was awake and pleased that his friend was conscious. The nurse had said that he would make a full recovery, but it was always more reassuring to see, or in this case hear, that he would be all right. He could hear Choji's voice, and that was enough. He and Mitsu needed their moment, and he wasn't going to interrupt. _Troublesome. I think Temari is beginning to rub off on me. _He opened his eyes slightly to see Mitsu tenderly cup Choji's cheek with one hand. They were so sweet, all the time. _Now why couldn't I have chosen a sweet girl like her for a girlfriend? Oh, that's right. I didn't choose Temari, she chose me. It figures the only woman more scary than my mother would choose me. _Though his thoughts sounded unhappy, the smile on his face rivaled those present on Choji and Mitsu's faces. _Love is sure funny._


	8. bouquet toss

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

The woman, radiant in a white dress and the man beside her in a tuxedo looked at each other to the exclusion of the world around them. If they could have pried their eyes away to look at the audience, they would have seen all the people who had come to wish them a happy beginning to married life. Old and young, married, in a relationship or single, male and female, ninja and civilian. All had come to help them celebrate. Still looking only at each other, the words "I do" flowed from their mouths and finally the moment they had been waiting for had arrived. "You may now kiss the bride." The man lifted his wife's veil and leaned forward to kiss her. Applause rang out, and quite a few people were crying in happiness, as some people always do at weddings. Mitsu snuggled against Choji happily. Weddings were a happy occasion, and Shikamaru and Temari deserved to be happy together. Though she couldn't help her thoughts that wandered. _I wonder what marrying Choji would be like?_ The crowd started to stand up and Mitsu shook herself out of her reverie to join them.

Choji and Mitsu waited patiently for their turn to congratulate the newlyweds. They added their congratulations to the repetition of the words from every mouth.

Shikamaru and Temari beamed and thanked them and the couple moved off to let others add their congratulations.

"So what comes next?" Mitsu asked Choji.

"I think the bouquet toss is next." He replied, and right on cue, Temari stood on a chair and bellowed "All the unmarried ladies get your butts over here. I'm going to throw some flowers at you."

The crowd laughed at her description of the toss, and all the young women gathered in front of her, some more reluctantly than others. Temari was planning her toss. She was a ninja, and so she could pick who to throw it to. _Who to pick?_ She thought, though she had already picked her target.

The young women waited while Temari slowly brought her arm back and launched the flowers into the crowd. With a smack, they impacted Mitsu's hands. _Perfect!_ Temari thought.

Mitsu looked uncomprehendingly at the flowers in her hand. "Congratulations, Mitsu. You are going to be the next to get married." Temari called. Mitsu turned red and couldn't help but sneak a look at Choji. He was turning red as well. Temari couldn't help teasing the sweet couple a little more. "So when do we get to come to your wedding?" their faces had now reached the color of sunburned tomatoes as both of them looked at their feet.

Temari sighed lightly. They were so easy to tease. "Well, invite me. Now, who wants cake?" she called to the rest of the crowd, leaving the blushing couple to regain their composure.

* * *

1 year after Mitsu had turned Choji's world upside down by taking his hand, he got down on one knee in the very same clearing. "Mitsu, will you marry me?"

"Of course I will. You are one of the best things that has ever happened to me." She smiled from ear to ear as he slipped the ring on her finger, stood, and kissed her. "I will always be with you."

"And I with you."

* * *

Their ceremony was a small one. Temari was Mitsu's maid of honor, and Shikamaru was Choji's best man. But the bride and groom couldn't have been happier.

"I do." With those words, they sealed their future together.

* * *

A/n: I hope you enjoyed the story. This is the last chapter; it seemed like a good place to end.


End file.
